


Phantom Of Jormungand

by Toyu



Category: Jormungand (Manga), Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Phantom: The Animation (2004)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins when he sees her standing there, her back against the wall of the hallway that lead to the door where the meeting with Inferno would take place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Of Jormungand

He sees her standing there against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, no more than five meters in front of the doorway that was in the center of the wall at the end of the hallway. Hazel brown eyes, black hair, dirty-bright yellow shirt, near pale skin, dark-blue elbow gloves, matching blue skirt, the grey of the soft-plastic handle of a military knife sticking out of the visible pocket in the skirt. All of this he makes note of as Reiji walks in front to the left of his Boss, Koko Hekmatyar, the famous worldwide weapon’s dealer. His boss was not so well known for her pale-as-chalk white hair, skin, often-worn white business clothing, and pale sky-blue eyes but more for her devilish charm and dealing strategies.

The door opens and a male voice calls out into the hall “We’ve been expecting you, Ms. Hekmatyar.”

The woman smiles before turning to Reiji and says in a voice that was akin to a cheerful snake’s hiss, “Reiji, stay here and guard the door – “ her left hand descends upon the white-haired head of the African child next to her as she continues speaking “ – while Jonah and I finish the deal inside.”

Reiji nods his head as he replies, his back already facing the wall in anticipation for the long wait “Yes, Ms. Hekmat – “

The rest of her name lodges itself in his throat as for a moment, it’s not his employer he is staring at but a winged dragon-like snake, scales pale white and glistening while its gaze of death has him rooted in place.

“- Koko.” His suddenly-dry mouth stumbles out, and the woman closes her eyes with a cheerful smile before opening them and chirping “Good boy Reiji. You know what to do now.”

With that being said, she twirls on her heel and with long strides reaches the door, Jonah following her after sparing an apathetic neutral glance towards Reiji. The unfortunate bodyguard leans against the wall with a repressed sigh in the silence that follows the closing of the door in the near empty hallway.

* * *

 

The time passes, and Reiji does not know how long he had stood there, casually casting his eyes over the hallway for the hundredth time, from the elevator he, Koko, and Johan had used to reach the meeting place, to the unmoving girl, then to the door and back to the elevator once again. A soft crackle in his ear signals that the others excluding Jonah and Koko had turned on their earpieces, having taken up strategic locations on the surrounding buildings and streets in case things did go south in the meeting with Inferno. “Man, Koko-chan is sure taking her time with this one.” Lehm’s voice says with a inhale that bespoke of his constant smoking habit.

“I hope Jonah does a good job at keeping my Koko safe in there.” Valmet bemoans, the soft click of her pistol being checked heard over the earpiece.

“Valmet, stop worrying so much over Koko. She’ll be safe with the newbie and Jonah backing her up.” Says Lux.

“Only a woman can protect another woman in a world ruled by beastly men, something that you seem to lack, Lux.” Valmet replied with a hint of ice in her teasing voice.

William then states “Guys, quiet down and let the newbie focus on his job.” the whirl of a screw or two being loosened in what might have possibly been an airshaft cover audible over the clicks of each earpiece being muted. William mutes his own, and the world is silent once more for Reiji.

* * *

 

Reiji lets out a sigh of mild despair as the deal normally would have been finished long ago, not stretching out to occupy this much time. _Either Koko’s opponents are better than we thought, which is highly unlikely, or she is toying with them._ He thinks to himself, his right hand sliding into his jacket’s outer pocket for a candy bar he had bought at the airport. He senses a pair of eyes boring into his hand, and the shift of movement from down the hall puts a look of mild surprise on his face.

 Said movement had been the tightening of the unknown girl’s grip on her arms and the girl’s body which had been relaxed beforehand, had shifted slightly into a tense positon, radiating danger. “Its just a chocolate bar.” Reiji states as he widens the pocket with his one hand, showing her the bar inside. The girl’s body does not fully relax as he takes it out, her eyes assessing every movement he makes as he prepares to open it. A loud growl interrupts the action, and Reiji turns his head to fully face the nameless girl, whose gaze had traveled back to the same wall spot she had been staring at since the meeting started, possibly even before then.

After a moment of staring at her then the bar, Reiji says “You’re hungry right? Here, you can have half of it.” as he places it on the ground before kicking the bar to her, where it stops after hitting the nearby wall.

She stares at him out of the corner of her eyes before crouching down and picking up the candy bar, only fully opening it after she stands back up and glances at him once more. The girl breaks off a small piece before placing it in her mouth, eating up at least half of the bar with the same stoic expression on her face. In the same almost robotic manner that she had eaten it, she folds the wrapper around the exposed part and places it on the floor before sliding towards him with a kick of her own.

* * *

 

No more than a few moments after Reiji had picked up the bar and placed back into his pocket then the door to the meeting place is slammed open, and a over-cheerful Hekmatyar exits with a metal suitcase in one hand. “The deal was a success!” Koko exclaims upon exiting, a rather morose Jonah trailing behind her.

Koko spins in a circle while approaching Reiji, the suitcase swinging up and down as Koko adds then removes her other hand from the handle in her excitement. The girl does not move a centimeter as the suitcase travels up near her, brushing through her hair as it begins its descending arc over her head.

“Koko, you nearly hit their bodyguard!” Reiji exclaims as she comes to a grinning stop before him.

“Oh? I did?” Koko exclaims with her normal faux pas mannerism, as she turns her head to the girl, whose gaze shifts to Koko in turn. Koko Hekmatyar then waving her suitcaseless hand at her in a shooing manner, states “Sorry about that, my bad, my bad.”

The girl merely nods her head in acquisition to Koko's apologetic words, before she turns to face the door of the meeting place itself and walks towards it herself.

Reiji sighs as he follows Jonah and a cheerful humming Koko down the hallway back towards the elevator.

“Well Reiji, what did you think of Ms. Phantom?” Koko chortles as the elevator door opens and she struts in, a cheshire smile on her face.

 _Phantom? That girl?_ He turns to look back down the hall, the girl standing in front of a silver-grey haired man who could have been in his mid-thirties’ or early fifties’ wearing a white suit.

 _No… a girl like her? Can’t be…_ and yet who was he to judge based on appearances, from going by the group he had been working with for a year now?

* * *

 

When the trio reaches the underground parking lot, Koko gives Reiji three wads of the hundred dollar bills inside the half-full suitcase at the car, telling him to go spend it on something nice for himself or to ‘enjoy himself’ with a wink. He spends the next few days wandering the streets of Los Angeles, wondering whether he should spend the barely dwindling money on new clothing, new weapons or training at a local gun range, or perhaps a private cook to improve Jonah’s toxic-tasting cooking skills. He knows that if he searches, he will find the answer to spending his money, the question was, where?


End file.
